


Promised

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Siblings, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One memory keeps Aya going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Note pairing.

When they were children, Aya-chan always said she would marry him when she grew up. Adults laughed; thought it charming. Ran held it to himself, a promise that grew brighter as the world grew more tarnished. As his sister lay, thin and worn in her hospital bed he thought, _When we grow up_. As he cut criminals down and knew himself for as hardened a killer as they he thought, _We'll be married_.

It was nothing he could ever say, he knew. It was wrong, and worse than wrong.

He drew his sword yet again.

 _When we grow up_ -


End file.
